wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Darkened Fires
This fanfiction belongs to Dusk. Please don't take plot and/or characters. Prolouge “It’s so dark out you sure they’ll hatch tonight?” Asked a golden dragon, but his scales and voice were muffled by the blackness of night. “I’ve seen it. They will hatch.” Replied his mate,a midnight black NightWing who was barely recognizable in the dark shadows. Her fiery yellow eyes turned up towards the jeweled sky above. The two dragons were in the Kingdom of Sand,where the only light came from the shining stars above. “I thought mind-reading and precognition came from the moons.” Hissed the golden SandWing,turning towards his mate. ”If they hatch now,they’ll have no powers.” The NightWing growled softly,curling protectively around her two eggs. “They’ll be animi.That will be power enough.” The SandWing sighed and coiled around his mate. “You’re right.They don’t need to be thrice-moonborns like you.They just need to be here.” The NightWing smiled,white fangs flashing in the dim light. “Isn’t Stratus and Lush’s egg supposed to hatch tonight? And Cricket and Sleet’s too?” Asked the SandWing. His mate nodded,then shook her head. “Stratus and Lush’s will tonight,but Cricket’s and sleets...not until tomorrow morning.” Suddenly,the female hissed in surprise. “What?” The SandWing asked,alarmed. “What’s wrong?” A sharp crackling sound filled the air. The Nightwing breathed a blue-purple flame on a nearby tumbleweed. The crackling grew louder,and,as the two mates watched,one of the ebony eggs burst open. A male dragonet flopped onto the sand,mewling and burying himself into the warm powder. “Oh,Python...He’s so beautiful.” Gasped the NightWing,clinging to her mate. “He is…” Python whispered,curling a wing around the Nightwing. A softer cracking sound echoed through the air. “Python,she’s coming.His sister is coming!” Gasped the NightWing. The second egg burst open,and a black dragonet with a golden spine crumpled out. “Rrr.Rrrple…” Mewed the dragonet. “I’m here.Mommy and Daddy are here for both of you.” The NightWing cooed. The mother wrapped around the dragonets carefully. “What are their names gonna be,Dusky?” Asked Python. Duskcaller snapped away from the web of futures ahead. “For our son,Kalahari.” She said.”He’ll always love a sand bath.” Python ran a talon over his son’s head affectionately. “Kal…” He whispered. Duskcaller glanced down at her daughter, then yelped in surprise as she saw the dragonet reaching for the burning tumbleweed. "No, no.Not yet, little one." Duskcaller whispered,catching the little hybrid by the barb on her tail. The baby protested with a loud, "Rffff." "Sorry, little one. But hey, you've given me the perfect idea for your name." Dusky said, cuddling her daughter. "What?" Python asked, swishing his barbed tail. Dusky looked up to the starry sky and whispered, "Moonfire." Python snorted."Um, wouldn't that be better if she was born on a night with a moon?" Dusky snorted back, as did Kalahari, though it was more of a sneeze to rid his nose of sand. Python laughed,his scales glimmering in the dim light."I may not have strong precognition, but I forsee I'm not going to win this arguement." Dusky giggled, snuggling into her mate's wings."Yep. I win." The two dragonets burried themselves closer to their parents warmth. "Rrrmm." Purred Kalahari. "Rrrkle." Moonfire chirped. The family curled together and fell asleep happily. "Hey, I see somethin' over 'ere!" Moonfire woke up to a strange voice. She wiggled out from under Kalahari's wing and stumbled to the top of the dune. Two SandWings were coming towards her. She spotted the smoldering flames and beat her wings to put them out. "What was that?" She heard. Moonfire squeaked in fear.One SandWing came right up to her. "Well,lookee here.A dragonet." He hissed. Suddenly,Moonfire's vision went blurry,and,like she was watching through someone else's eyes,she watched...herself? attack the SandWings. The strange dragonet scared off the SandWings,spreading her black wings and crowing in a high pitch. She then turned and...melted into Moonfire.Moonfire fell against her mother's wing,exhausted. Who? What? Went through her infant mind. A crack sounded from the embers.She turned to see the face of the strange dragonet inside the flames. The dragonet smiled,then dissapeared. Moonfire breathed heavily,trying to stay awake and figure it all out,but fatigue won,and she fell to the clutches of blissful slumber... (That's the prologue! See ya'll soon for the chapters!) Chapter One "Why do I have to go to Jade Mountain?" Fire protested. "I learn everything here at Blood Moon." Python shrugged,then ran a claw lovingly over his daughter's nose."I'm sorry,Fire.Ask your mother." Fire snorted as Python straightened her two silver necklaces,which were already straight. "I'm serious,daughter.Ask your mother at the Blue moon Banquet tonight.Or, moons, Princess Tsunami." "Is Kal coming with me, at least?" Fire asked.She always felt safe with her older brother, Kalahari.He was protective and sweet, like a bigwings. "Sadly, no.He declined, saying you should experience JMA on your own." Python answered,swishing his barbed tail. "He what?" Fire grumbled,aghast and annoyed at her brother. Python sighed."Yes, that son of mine." Copper, Python's scavenger companion, bounced up with a copper and black diamond necklace. He slipped it around Pythin's gold neck. "Thanks, little buddy." Python said. "Why are Tsunami and Moonwatcher coming?" Fire asked. Python rolled his eyes." You know perfectly well why. Tsunami is the Head of School of Jade Mountain.it is mandatory she be here. Moonwatcher, though, was a surprise, even to your mother." Fire sighed."So they arrive tonight?" Python nodded and hugged his daughter." Yes, and I think they'll like what they see." Fire gasped as she saw her reflection. Her midnight black scales and gold spine glittered like treasure.The silver necklaces and tail bands shone like they were melded into her scales. "Wow..." She breathed. Suddenly, the reflection wavered, and a dragonet identical to Fire stood there. Her purple spine and silver markings glittered. "He's right, Fire. You look perfect." Darkfire purred. Fire coughed.'' Darkie, please, hide. We don't know if he can see you.'' Darkfire nodded and disappeared. Python gave Fire one last hug and swept out with Copper on his back. A moment later, Fire heard a crash. She raced outt to see Truth, the Sea/Rain/Night tribrid laying on the floor, wings askew. "Ow." Truth said blandly, sightless silver eyes staring at the ceiling. Fire lugged her friend up. "Are you okay?" Truth shook herself." Just peachy. The jewelry mother made me wear is throwing me off." Fire remembered Truth's mother, Shadow Tiger. ""I...I can lead you to the banquet." She offered. A genuine smile creased Truth's face. "Sure." ------------- "Welcome, students, to Blood Moon's Blue Moon banquet!" Headmistress Duskcaller boomed to the packed cafeteria. "Winglets, please put your talons together for our guests, Ladies Tsunami and Moonwatcher of JMA!" "Can't you go one minute without using an abbreviation?" Truth called. Fire turned to her friend, aghast. Headmistress was also appalled."Your daughter is lovely." She hissed to Truth's parents, Shadow Tiger and Toxicwave. Shadow shrugged."It's not my fault Tox taught her sarcasm." Toxicwave, the Rain/Sea animus, shrugged as well."It's not my fault that Shadow taught her to hate abbreviations." Headmistress giggled awkwardly and turned back to the amused Tsunami and Moonwatcher. "Princess Tsunami, would you please name the two lucky students going to Jade Mountain?" Headmistress asked. The SeaWing ruffled her wings and unrolled a scroll. "The first student is from the Black Diamond Winglet. And that student is Truth." Applause drowned the tribrid's surprised squeak. Fire smiled and nudged her friend towards the stage, where Moonwatcher was holding two scrolls. Truth took a breath and walked forward, tripping only once. No one laughed, in fact, many talons reached out to help her back up, but she rejected them and stood up. She stumbled to the stage and grabbed the two scrolls, then made her way back to the table. Princess Tsunami continued. "And, also from the Black diamond Winglet, the final dragonet is...Moonfire." Fire bounced up to Moonwatcher and accepted the scrolls. She gave her mother a quick hug and bounced back to her table. "How cool is this?" She asked Truth over the booming announcement and applause. Truth locked her silver eyes with Fire's. "Yeah...So...great." She said, smiling weakly. Chapter 2 "Why in the blazing heck did you choose me?" Truth demanded that night in Headmistress's office. Fire watched the tribrid pace the floor, the red, black, and purple rugs beneath her giving squeaks of protest when she dug her claws in. "Why would they pick a BLIND dragon?" Truth asked. Headmistress sighed and rubbed her temples. "They accepted that Tamarin that one time. She was blind." She pointed out. "Because Queen Glory BEGGED them to." Truth snarled, then jerked back. Fire watched as she slowly folded her wings back in, blind eyes lighting up. "Is...That what you did for me? Beg or use magic to persuade them to take me?" Headmistress Duskcaller slammed her talons on her stone desk. "I did nothing of the sort." She growled softly, slowly, and her yellow eyes burned. "Why are you so difficult?" Truth growled. "Why did your parents raise you to be a rock?" Duskcaller shot back. "Me a rock? YOU are the rock, thinking I'm going to like hugging school." Truth snapped. Duskcaller rolled her eyes and glared at Shadow Tiger and Toxicwave, Truth's paerents. "Why did you raise her with no sense?" She growled. Shadow sat bolt upright indignantly. "She's spent all her time with Fire or Toxicwave! I Barely had time to teach her how to wear a necklace!" Toxicwave, the animus Rain/Sea drake, flicked his ruff and made it turn a shade of sienna annoyance. "I've been teaching tha advanced animus class and the pottery class. Don't point your talons at me." He sniffed. The three adult dragons glared at each other in silence for a long time. Fire could tell they were locked in a mental battle by the way her mother's eyes glowed. Shadow Tiger finally broke the silence, flinging her talons and wings up in surrender. "Fine. She goes." They all turned to Truth. What do you think she'll choose, Darkie? Fire asked Darkfire. The alternate didn't answer, for Truth was speaking. "Fine. "Truth sighed. "I'll go, but only if you let me study it while I'm there." She stared at Headmistress as she said this. Fire slid over. "Study? Study what?" Truth smirked. "Not important." Duskcaller smiled. "Yay, the matter is settled, and you two can go to Jade-" The Nightwing stopped, then smiled slyly. "You both can go to JMA in a week!" She then bolted out of the room as Truth called out, "It takes only two seconds longer to say Jade Mountain!" When the footsteps of the older dragons faded down the hall, Truth tossed her head and curled her tail around her back talons proudly. "Well, since she didn't respond, I guess I win." The tribrid said. Fire tilted her head. "Do you...want to go?" She asked slowly. Truth was silent for a moment, then she finally spoke. "If I can study it, yes. And hey, I get to reuse all my old insults." Fire gasped. "Even on the teachers?" Truth smiled. "Even on the teachers." I knew she would accept, it is her destiny, whether Miss Grumpy likes it or not. Darkfire purred. Fire shooed her alter-ego away. "Won't you get in trouble though?" Truth shrugged. "You are used to me. They aren't. Time to show my sparkling personality." Fire giggled, then straight out laughed. And this time, Truth laughed along. Chapter Three ------------------------- "I regret this." Fire said nervously, her voice carried away by the playful mountain wind. It was one week later, and since Headmistress was unable to take Truth and Fire to Jade Mountain, Shadow Tiger volunteered to. The NightWing dragoness had sat with them as they watched the rest of the students enter and the parents leave. When it seemed like no more dragons would come, Shadow turned to leave. "What? No! Stay a little longer! Please?" Fire pleaded. Shadow smiled kindly and hugged Fire and Truth. "You'll be fine. We've delayed long enough. If we wait any longer they'll replace you two with a cactus and a minnow in your Winglets." The NightWing turned and took off. Soon, her dark figure faded into the clouds. Fire gulped. "S-Shall we go in?" She asked, barbed tail twitching. "Sure." Truth answered. She said it nonchalantly, but Fire learned how to tell her blind friend's true emotions by her body language. Truth was putting on a enigmatic face, but her wings were tilted in a stiff, nervous way. They walked into the Great Hall, where a golden SandWing was waiting for them. "Hello." Sunny greeted. "Moonfire and Truth?" Fire nodded, but Truth flicked her wings back and snorted. "Congratulations, and on your first try, too." Sunny raised an eyebrow, but smiled warmly. "Fatespeaker is leading another dragonet to his cave, so I'll lead you to yours. You guys have the second tunnel on the right, fourth cave on the left." Fire opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Suddenly, something did. "Thank you." Darkfire's voice said, only only slightly deeper than Fire's. Fire snapped her mouth shut and led Truth down the corridor. Darkie, please don't take over like that. Fire scolded. Well, you did look like a numbskull standing there. ''Came the dismissive reply. Fire was so glad she wore skyfire to block her mind from Truth and other mind readers. Still, she set up more barriers around her thoughts. They squeezed past a Mud/Sky hybrid in the hallway. "S-S-sorry." He stuttered, then snapped his long wings in. Fire led Truth into the cave, gasping as she did. One bed was a flowery purple hammock hung between two tall stalagmites. Another was a nest made of soft green-gray moss. The third was a pool bed as deep as Fire was tall. Moonglobes of pink, yellow, and green levitated around the room. "What does it look like, Madam Gape-A-Lot?" Truth asked. Fire got a idea. She took off her skyfire bracelet and touched a talon against Truth's temple. She pictured the cave as bright and happy as she could. Truth shrunk back. Fire let go and slipped her skyfire back on sheepishly. "Sorry." Truth tilted her head apologetically. "It's fine, I'm just used to not seeing stuff." She then pointed to the moss. "Mind if I take that bed?" Fire nodded automatically. "Yes. Falling out of the hammock is my job." Truth cracked a rare smile and slid over to the moss and laid down, reading a scroll written with raised dots. Fire was about to clim into the hammock when Truth flinched. "What's wrong?" She asked, then yelped as a bright blue blur burst into the room. "Hiya, clawmates!" The blur said happily. Fire was staring at a Rain/Sea hybrid. The dragons sky blue scales glistened, and her ruff and wing membranes battled to be either pink happiness or yellow excitement. Her dark blue eyes shone when she pumped Fire's talons. "I'm Starfish!" She said. "Your loud." Truth said blandly, swishing her long tail. Starfish's stripes faltered to a shade of sienna annoyance, then flickered back as pink won the battle. "Who are you guys?" She asked. Fire blinked, and Darkfire whispered ''Go on, answer. This bubble-headed dragon can be e great friend. Fire opened her mouth and said: "I'm Moonfire, but Fire is fine." Starfish turned to Truth. "And you are?" Truth rolled her sightless eyes and muttered, "Truth." Starfish bounced over and bear-hugged Truth, her stripes flashing yellow. "Eee! This is gonna be SO FUN!" The hybrid squeaked. Darkfire chuckled as Truth made a "Kill me now" face. Awww, adorable! She really hates hugs. But she'll have to live with it, since Starfish here will do that a lot. Starfish finally let go and bounced over to the pool bed. "I'm so happy mom sent me here! Hey, guys, ya wanna check out the really super-duper cool library?" Fire's ears pricked up. "Yes, I actually do. I hear that they added a blind section, modeled after Blood Moon's." She said, looking at Truth. The tribrid shrugged but stood up. "All right. Let's go." Chapter Four Starfish babbled all the way to the library. She said she was the daughter of a SeaWing guard for Coral and a RainWing healer for Glory. "Moai and Underbrush. Two unlikely lovers." Starfish breathed. "My mo Moai said I need to turn my bubbliness down a notch, so she sent me here!" Truth snorted. "She was completely right. Tone it down." Fire caught her breath as she went into the library. Hbdreds of scrolls waited on beautifly carved stone helves, waiting to be unrolled and read. Moonglobes hung on strings, illuminating what wasn't lit from the sunlight streaming through the leaf windows. Even the librarian's desk was welcoming. Flowers and scrolls at on top, and a dark figure sat behind it. "Hiya, Mr. Starflight!" Starfish sang. The Nightwing drake smiled and tilted his head. "Hello, Starfish. Who's that with you? Sounds like a SandWing." Fire cursed inwardly as she remembered her barbed tail clacking on the stone floor. "No, it's Darkstalker and Clearsight." Truth retorted flatly. Starflight made the smallest of flinches, then smiled at the sound of Truth's voice. "Moonfire and Truth, transfers form Blood Moon Academy, right?" He asked. Fire finally found her voice and squeaked "Yes, sir." Starflight smiled again and passed their library cards over. Fire took them and handed Truth hers just as the tribrid swept passed and slid into the blind section. Fire walked through the aisles. In the A aisle, she found a recently updated animus scroll and took it. She left Starfish with an Aquatic scroll and slipped into the D and N aisles to grab a Darkstalker scroll and a NightWing History scroll. She read through the Nightwing scroll first. Bor-RING. '' Darkfire sang. ''Why are these guys SO full of themselves? They fled to a hellGET OVER IT-like volcano and then, when it was destroyed, they had to move into the rainforest and live under Queen Gory. She's a good queen, but these idiots grumbled on and on about how he wasn't fit to rule them cause she's a RainWing. GET OVER IT. Fire giggled softly, but it was enough to make ahead pop up nearby. It was the Mud/Sky dragonet from the hallway. "Sorry." Fire apologized. The male smiled shyly and spoke, his voice full of nervous stutters. "N-Nothing to a-apologize for. What-Whatcha r-readin?" He asked. Fire showed him the NightWing scroll. "Just reading about how pompous and stuck up my anscestors were." She giggled. The dragonet smiled and gave a soft laugh. "Y-yeah. My-my grandma told m-me how they invaded the a-arena to rescue Mr-Mr. Starflight." Fire's purple eyes widened. "Woah." The Mud/Sky nodded, then looked down at his talons. "I-I'm Bite." Fire smiled and took his talons. "Moonfire, Fire for short." Bite met her smile with his own, his warm brown eyes shining. He shuffled off to his spot by the windows and disappeared in the tall reed bed. Fire read through the animus scroll and the Darkstalker scroll at the same time, with Darkfire taking noted in her head. It says that even though Darkstalker protected his soul, it still went bad. ''Fire read. Darkfire gave an internal nod. ''Yes, it was always his destiny to fall to darkness. He couldn't have changed even if he was willing to. Fire stood up, stretched, and walked over to Starflight. "I'd like to check these out please." She said, passing the scrolls over. The NightWing male nodded and did so, then handed it all back. "There you go. Would you girls like to see the remodeled art cave next?" He gestured to a corridor to the right behind his desk. Fire glanced at her friends. Starfish, like a magnet, had slid up to Fire and was bouncing up and down. "Can we? Can We?" She asked, stripes flashing yellow and lavender. Fire found Truth slithering up with four scrolls in talon. "Fine." Was all the tribrid said as she checked the scrolls out. Fire smiled and slipped her scrolls into her satchel. "Onwards then!" Chapter Five Turns out the art cave was bursting with art. Fire gawked at the paintings, weavings, pottery, and sculptures. "Wow..." She breathed. She ran her talons over the vases and statues on the shelves. Starfish darted over to a calm-looking, clay-splattered cerulean RainWing. The female looked a year or so younger than Truth or Fire, and she pushed her glasses up on her nose with a wet claw and smiled at the three visitors. "Hi, sis!" She said. "Hi, sis's friends!" Truth merely nodded, but Fire shook talons, even though she smudged clay over her wrist. 'Hi! I'm Fire, that's Truth." "Hi! I'm Eos!" the RainWing chirped, her wings and ruff bubbling to lavender and settling. Truth sat down and began reading a scroll. "Hi." She grunted. Fire rolled her eyes. "She might nnot be friendly at first. The truth about her name is that she won't hesitate to speak her mind." Eos and Starfish giggled, and Truth sat up indignntly. "Hey." She complained. Eos giggled again and gestured to the yellow vase she was making. "Miss Sunny said I can make one or two pots today, so I'm making four to give to the founders of the school! A black and sliver for Starflight, a mahogany one for Clay, a cobalt blue for Tsunami, and a golden one for Sunny!" She put a talon to her lips. "Just don't tell them, kay?" She asked. Fire nodded. "i promise." Truth nodded as well, flicking her tail. "I promise too, cause I don't care." She snipped. Starfish and Eos exchanged a glance, and Fire jumped. "See? Truth will always tell the 'truth '''about her feelings, ha ha!" To her relief, Eos laughed along. ------------------------------------------ "Can you be any less friendly?" Fire asked that night from her hammock. Starfish had stayed to help Eos finish the pots, so they had the cave to themselves. Truth huffed. "I told you that they wouldn't be used to me." "Still, ya coulda been nicer." Fire retorted. Truth suddenly sat up in the moss bed. "What's up?" Fire asked. "I feel a mind coming this way. But...It's not dragon." Truth answered, flicking her wings back. "What kind of mind, then? A scavenger?" Fire asked. She was answered by a howl as a gray blur dashed into the room. It was a wolf. His yellow eyes were dialated and full of fear. He snapped at Fire and Truth and rn around the room. He suddenly slipped into Starfish's water bed and thrashed around with a garbled howl. "Oh no! Stop moving!" Fire yelped, not realizing she used a spell. The wolf did stop moving, but he growled weakly as Fire picked him up and held him against her chest. "It's okay." She cooed to the wolf, hoping her scale heat would dry him and stop his shaking. "It's okay. You'll be okay." Fire repeated. The wolf finally gave up and laid his tired head against her shoulder, licking her cheek once. "But you won't be if you don't hand him over." Demanded a cold voice that dripped down Fire's back like chilling claws. Chapter Six Fire turned around to meet the cold sky blue eyes of a Ice/Sand hybrid. His pale white-gold scales were tinted with a soft shade of pastel ice blue, and his many spikes were the color of melting icicles at dawn. "Give. Alpha. Back." He snarled, frostbreath slipping through his teeth. "Or you'll find yourselves with frozen limbs." ''Oh, Alpha is his pet wolf. ''Darkfire realized. ''And by the looks of his seething brain, he's already had a SkyWing almost eat it, so he's a bit paranoid for the animal and means what he says about freezing limbs off. Fire yelped softly. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. He dashed in here and fell in our clawmates water bed. H-Here." She draped Alpha carefully into the Ice/Sand's arms. His eyes widened, and his expression bled to surprise, as if he didn't think she was going to give the Alpha up so easily. "What? I mean, I-you, what?" He stuttered, spiky barb curling in and out. "Ey, did I miss all the action?" Called a new voice, and ahandsome, freckled SandWing yellow as dunes popped in and stood face to face with the Ice/Sand male. "Freeze, ya really threatenin' again? It's just a wolf." the newcomer said. Freeze snarled, making Alpha jump in his arms. "I'm not the idiot who let him out, WALLABY. You were the one who opened the door and scared him with your fire, WALLABY." Truth shaved herself between the males. "Hey, boulder brains, remember, you're in OUR cave. Invading OUR privacy. Take any potential slap-fests outside." She hissed. Wallaby seemed to notice Truth, and from what Fire saw, his other emotions drained away, leaving only love for Truth. Wallaby smiled at Truth, then bowed at both of them. "Sorry, misses. We don't mean to. I hope this untimely invasion doesn't hurt the chances of us being friends." He then turned and swept out. Freeze stood there awkwardly for a few moments, then he shifted Alpha to a spot on his back and took Fire's talons in his. She flinched at the cold, but didn't move as he spoke in an embarrassed low tone. "I'm sorry for my threats." He said. "alpha is really special to me, and I just wanted to protect that. I...I really do hope this won't hurt the chances of us being friends, like Wallaby said." Fire was touched; she blushed. "I'll forgive and I'll forget. I'm Moonfire, but fire fits better." She said kindly, smiling at him. Freeze returned the smile, "Goodnight, Fire." Fire nearly blushed again as she saw how handsome he was. She gave a small wave as the Ice/Sand male slithered out. Awww! Darkfire crooned. He is crushin on you SO HARD! And that SandWing is in complete love with Truth! Truth gave a relieved sigh and flopped on her moss bed. "Welp, that's over. Yay." Fire poked her friend. "I think Wallaby likes you." She sang. The blind tribrid snorted and batted her away. "Well, if he does, he has very bad taste." Truth retorted, but Fire could see she was please by the way her rainbow starscales glittered. Fire tried for half an hour to get her friend to admit she might have a crush on Wallaby, but Truth stood firm, then went to sleep. Fire lay awake, even when Starfish came in and slid into her pool bed. She pulled out Darkfire's mirror and talked to her alter-ego. Do you think we're gonna like it here, Darkie? ''Fire asked mentally, locking eyes with the dragonet in the mirror. Darkfire's fangs shone through the glass as she smiled. ''Yes. Yes, I do, little alternate. Chapter Seven "MORNING-MORNING-MORNING!" Starfish sang, tugging on Fire's wings. Fire fought the haze in her eyes. She felt like she had only fallen alseep two seconds agao. Darkfire felt the same. Does she not have an off switch for those stupid stripes? ''The alter-ego snapped. Truth had a similar thought. "Turn that voice off." She grumbled. Starfish pounced on Truth's tail and tugged her off the bed towards the door. "No way, blind lady! We gotta get to discussions class before the third gong chime!" Truth snapped at Starfish's claws and muttered something like, "Nooo, fishface." BONG-BONG-BONG! "First warning." Fire yelped, stuffing Darkfire's mirror into her satchel. that convinced Truth. The tribrid stood up and twined tails with fire for guidance. "Fine. Lead the way." Truth grumbled. Starfish sped through the Great Hall and led them trough a tunnel on the right that tilted upwards. It was lined with moonglobes and various gemstones that glittered like stars at night. They finally ended up in a open room filled with sunlight. Star maps and constellations lined the three walls and stone pillars, and the open wall overlooked the mountains along Jade Mountain. Sunny stood in the middle of the room, shining like a statue of golden treasure. "Hello, guys!" she said. The gongs rang out, only twice this time. BONG-BONG! Starfish bounced over and sat down next to Sunny on her right. Truth and Fire sat in front of the SandWing princess. A flicker of movement caught Fire's sharp eyes and she turned. Bite was walking in with an unfamiliar burgundy SkyWing. they sat on Sunny's left with their tails entwined and Bite's nervous expression nearly gone as he leaned his head on the SkyWing's shoulder. "Lightning and Bite, right?" Sunny asked the two. The SkyWing, Lightning, nodded. ''Awww, adorable! Darkfire cooed.'' they're brothers. They've stuck together through the last year through thick and thin. Their mom died of her wounds from the War.'' Fire found herself smiling at the happy duo of the brothers. When they both smiled back, and her grin grew wider. Starfish's stripes glowed with yellow excitement. "When are our two final members comin?" she was answered by Sunny sweeping a wing towards the doorway as two figures, one cold, one warm, entered. Freeze glared down at his talons as he sat down by fire and truth, but Wallaby was throwing smiles at everyone. "Hello, mates! Fine mornin, huh, Miss Sunny?" Wallaby greeted, his yellow wings flicking back. Sunny pushed two bowls forward. "Anyone want a quick breakfast?" She asked. One bowl held lizards, the other fish. Lightning, Starfish, and Bite dove for the fish, while Wallaby, Freeze, and Fire reached for the lizards. She saw Wallaby snag a fish off the floor. Fire's talons brushed Wallaby's and Freezes simultaneously. She looked up to meet their smiles. She grinned back, then retreated to Truth with a horned lizard in her talons. Truth was nibbling on the fish Wallaby had picked up. "Isn't the sunlight nice?" The tribrid asked. Fire did a double-take at her friend. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend Truth? Truth, who is very pessimistic and hates hot sunlight, despite the RainWing blood in her veins." Truth snorted. "I do hate hot sunlight, but the midday kind. I can like morning light." Fire rolled her eyes and ate her lizard. When everyone was finished, Sunny pointed to Bite and said, "Well, now that we are done eating, care to introduce ourselves? Bite?" The Mud/Sky gulped, then spoke. "I-I'm Bite. I l-like reading about P-Pyrrhia back before the G-Great War." He nudged Lightning, and the SkyWing spoke, his voice strong and deep. "I'm Lightning. Bite here is my little brother. We practically begged Tsunami to let us be clawmates,and I like eagles. I have a pet on named Soar." Lightning nodded at Starfish, whose stripes glowed a eyeball-scorching pink. "Okay, my name is Starfish, I'm usually with my sis Eos, and I. LOVE. DOLPHINS!!!" The hybrid sang. "Can you turn that down?" Freeze snapped, covering his eyes with his talons. Starfish snorted, then dimmed her stripes in a huff. Freeze shook himself so his spikes clattered. "I am Freeze." He began regally. "He's nearly royalty!" Wallaby interjected cheekily. Freeze shot an annoyed glare at his clawmate. "Adorable. Yes, my mother is a First Circle IceWing, so that makes my SandWing father and brother, along with me, nobles." Wallaby smiled, then went next. "Me names Wallaby. My family's in the Outclaws!" "Isn't that disbanded?" Truth asked flatly. "Can't ever disband us. My mum's a RainWing, and my sis is a Rain/Sand hybrid, but I'm a perfectly normal dude. " Wallaby replied, smiling slyly at Truth. He poked her with a talon. "Your turn, miss Rainbow." He said. Truth rolled her eyes and spoke. "My name is Truth. No puns about my name, please. As you can see, I'm a Rain-Night-Sea tribrid. I can read minds, but don't freak out, I've stayed out of your boring heads." She then nudged Fire. Without thinking, Fire blurted: "My name is Moonfire, but call me Fire. I won't hide this from all of you and make you hate me cause I did. I was hatched on a darkest night, but I gained magic from my mom. I'm an animus." Chapter Eight Six mouths hung open. Twelve eyes stared. "Well, thank the blazing moons you told." Truth said. She was the only one in the room who wasn't surprised, as Fire had told her long ago about her powers. But not all of them. T''here's even some things I hide from you, Truth! Her mind screamed. Why do you think I wear skyfire? I can control shadows and I talk to my alter-ego!'' Darkfire hissed suddenly.'' Fire, no! If you tell them, even your "buddy" Truth, she'll blab and expose me to everyone, and you'll have to get rid of me! '' I don't want to leave you, Fire. I am your protection against the bullies and bad things that can happen here, and...you are my protection as well. Fire smiled. Thanks, Darkie. Freeze slid over suddenly. "Hey, what are you so happy about?" He asked, his voice not mean, but soft and wondering. Fire flinched anyway and resued her happy face. "I-I'm just thinkin of how great this place'll be and how dragons like you guys are great." She said. Suddenly Wallaby sidled up to Fire and grinned cheekily at her. "Oh, we're great? How great?" Fire felt a smile and a laugh tug at her lips. "Well, you guys are pretty great." She let her smile fly at Freeze. He was staring at his talons, but he looked up and met her gaze, grinning back. The gong rang out. BONG-BONG-BONG!!! Sunny turned to the dragonets. "Well, that's the gong. Time for history class with the Gold Winglet. Silver Winglet, take flight!" The dragonets needed no second bidding. they took off in a blur of yellow, blue, and red. Only Fire and truth remained, for Fire was helping the tribrid take off. Truth crashed into a pillar once. "Ow." Fire then managed to get her friend into the air and helped her soar down the mountainside. Suddenly, an idea tugged at her mind. She again was glad for wearing skyfire, for if Truth had heard this plan, she would have shut it down immediately. Fire couldn't resist smiling as she drifted downwards, sharing her plan with Darkfire. ------------------ The history cave, once bombed by a dragonflame cactus, was fixed and remodeled. Pictures of ancient dragons, from Clearsight to Scarlet hung on the walls. Scrolls and maps lay stewn across the desks, waiting to be picked up and studied with. Webs, the old Seawing, stood proudly at his new desk, courtesy of thecarving class at Blood Moon. "Welcome, students." He called, then beckoned for the Silver Winglet to sit. Darkfire gave an amused hiss as the Gold Winglet filed in. A dark green NightWing led the group, his silver starscales shimmering. Follwoing close behind was a soft purple Sky/Sea hybrid. Eos followed the hybrid and clung to her tail. Next was a green tinted Ice/Rain who sat nervously behind Fire, his small ruff swirling to nervous shades of aqua. Two Identical Mud/Sands followed and sat by Wallaby, thumping talons and wings. Starfish was already smiling and making friends with them. All the chattering fell silent as the final member walked in. He was a SandWing, muscular and strong. He strangely radiated cold instead of heat, and his white-gold scales were tinted with subtle hints of ice blue. His black as black eyes glared at everyone in the room, but fell on Freeze, who was inching closer to Fire. He gave a quick snarling smirk, then sat down at the far left of the cave by the door. Webs stood up, introduced himself, then began droning on and on about the Scorching, saying something like, "It may seem like fairy-tales or myths, but most of it is true..." Fire wasn't listening though. She was looking at how nervous Freeze looked when the SandWing glared at him. W''ho is that, Darkie? She asked. ''That is Drift. He is...Freezes brother. Darkfire hissed. Fire nearly gasped, but she refrained herself and stared at the map in her talons. His brother? Drift seemed so different from Freeze. Wow... Webs kept droning, and suddenly drift's talons went up. "Dear and experienced sir," Drift sneered, his voice like cobras hissing. "When will we get to the first hynrids of Pyrrhia? Like Darkstalker and-what was his sister's name? Weirdout?" Darkfire snorted as Freeze stiffened. Drist has bullied him their whole lives. This is a way he can pick on Freeze. Do something, Fire. Obeying, Fire shot her talons in the air. "Are we also gonna learn about how cowardly the SandWing sisters were when they dragged the tribes into the War?" She asked. Webs seemed taken back; he stuttered and clapped his wings together for attention. "We will learn about those subjects, but that's entirely your opinion to think Burn, Blister, and Blaze were cowardly." He then thumped the desk with his tail. "But we won't learn those subjects today, since todays subject is the SCORCHING." The other students sighed as Webs passed out quizzes. Fire glanced up to see Freeze giving her a grateful smile. He twined his tail around hers for a moment, then let it go. Fire saw why. Drift was glaring at them, his oblivion black eyes hard and cold. ------------ After they were freed from history, Fire planned with Darkfire the spell she would use to give Truth sight. "What should I say?" Fire asked. " 'Enchant this necklace to give the blind wearer sight, so long as they wear it' ?" Darkfire gave a nod. She looked through the mirror at the small bits of jewelry. "Maybe." Fire pondered and picked up different pieces. A soft yellow bracelet made her think of both Freeze and Wallaby. "I like Freeze, but what if Wallaby has some thoughts about me?" She asked Darkfire softly. Her alter-ego smiled suddenly. "I have an idea, little alternate, but you might not like it." Fire eyed Darkfire warily. "What is it?" She asked, pulling her black wings in. Darkfire's sly grin grew wider. "Enchant the necklace or bracelet to remove Truth's feelings for Wallaby." Chapter Nine "What?" Fire gasped. "I can't do that! she might really like him, Darkie!" Darkfire shot Fire a lopsided grin. " Come on," She wheedled. "We can set a time limit, if you want. You know you wanna try it, little alternate." Fire wished she had precognition, so she could see how this turned out. But...Darkie did seem sure it would be okay, so... "All right." Fire finally said. Darkfire smiled through the mirror. "Yay! Now, try that necklace." She pointed to a silver necklace with agates and onyxs set into little red cresents. Fire picked it up and took a breath. "Okay...Here goes getting kicked out of Jade Mountain and losing Truth's friendship." She said, gripping the necklace. "I enchant this necklace to give the blind wearer sight so long as they wear it, and I also enchant this necklace to not let Truth feel any love related feelings for the SandWing, Wallaby." She set the necklace down as the red cresents glowed red for a second. Fire looked at the flicker of movement in the mirror and saw Darkfire's lips slightly moving, like she had been mouthing along. The glowing died off, and Fire picked up the necklace, stuffing the rest of her small jewelry into her satchel, along with Darkfire's mirror. She took off and flew to find Truth, who was floating in a crystal clear lake, snout tipped towards the clouds. She heard Fire tounch down. "Hey Fire." Fire gulped and tried not to sound suspicious. "Hey, Truth. I-I got a present for ya." Truth swam over and lugged herself out of the water. "Really? What's the occasion?" Fire forced her ask of calm over her face and voice as she handed the necklace over. "It's for us coming here, and because you're my best friend, you're like a sister to me." "Agh, turn it down and save me from the mushyness." Truth snickered, slipping the necklace over her horns. She gasped, and her milky pupils cleared, her silver eyes shining brighter. "Fire!" Truth growled. "What did I say about giving me enchanted sight!" She reached up to rip the necklace off. "No, please!" Fire yelped. "Wear it for-for three days!" She pleaded. Truth opened her mouth, but stopped and looked at the flowers under their feet, the trees, the clouds in the sky. "Fine." Came a reluctant but curious answer. "I'll wear it for three days, then I might choose to keep it, but don't get your hopes up." Fire smiled in relief. "Annd she's back." Well, not entirely, since I removed her love for Wallaby...maybe I should test it. "Hey, what do you think of Wallaby?" She asked, trying to sound casual. Truth seemed to be resettling her brain. "He's cute, and his crush on us is super-obvious, but you'd be a better match for him than me." Fire had to turn away and bite her lip to keep from cheering out loud. Her spell actually worked! But then she hit a wall of guilt. Should she have done it? "Hey, it's late." Fire said, pointing to the setting orange blob in the sky." Wanna watch the sunset?" Truth gasped as she looked at the sky, orange and pink. "I always wanted to watch the sunset..." she whispered wistfully. Fire took to the air and aimed for a secluded ledge of Jade Mountain. "Come on, then!" Truth followed, her flying graceful and not wobbly. Her rainbow starscales glittered in the fading light. Together they watched the sun disappear behind the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. The first stars of night blinked to life as the two dragonets lay on their backs and their tails entwined, looking for the constellations. "Wow.." Truth whispered. Fire smiled. "Yeah." "Orion." Truth said, pointing to the cluster of stars. "Too easy, there's his belt, clear as day." Fire retorted, then pointed to the right. "Gemini, the scavenger twins." She pointed to the sparkling figure. "Draco. Pegasus!" Truth announced triumphantly, then pointed over Fire's chest. "Cetus." Fire smiled. "This is what you've been missin' when you refuse the animi at Blood Moon when they wanna give you sight." She said softly, swishing her interlocked tail with Truth's. Truth nodded. "Yeah...Scorpio. I'll try this for three days, Fire. But, again, don't hope too much." Fire nodded. "Okay, sister." Truth snorted, but grinned a true smile at Fire. And Fire grinned back, both dragonets falling asleep under the stars. (What shall happen next? Find out in chapter 10!) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)